pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Heroes' Dimensional Crisis Part 2
|image = none |series = Cartoon Heroes The Series |season = 2 |production = 210a and b After the EKDC cast encounter Cillian Darcy,they followed him to the Cartoon Heroes Universe and over there,met alternate versions of themselves.A new villain named Dark Monster is sought out to counquer both the Cartoon Heroes Universe and the Phineas and Ferb Universe.Will our heroes stop him? 'Episode Summary' After showing up in front of Emily and the others,Cillian spotted the black cloud and acknowledge it as the Dark Monster.The Dark Monster use the energy he absorbed from the RipZipper to open a portal to the Cartoon Heroes Universe.Cillian follows him as Emily uses the Dimensional Remote to place a tracker on him as the remote will open the portal corrsponding to the tracker device. In the Cartoon Heroes Universe,Cillian manage to catch up with the Dark Monster only to be sorrounded by the Villianizers.The other CH cast appears just in time and lend a hand.On the other side,the EKDC cast opens the portal to the CH Universe and head inside.Seeing the CH characters sorrounded by the Villianizers,Emily-2 head over there and battle the Villianizers.The EKDC cast except Emily,Kiki and the CMCs are shocked that there are alternate versions of themselves in the CH Universe.Emily speculated that the Cartoon Heroes Universe could a universe similar to theirs. Just then,out of nowhere,several Villianizers capture Emily and teleported her and themselves to the V.I.L.L.A.I.N HQ,leaving the others shocked.The Villianizers and the Dark Monster take their leave. Meanwhile at V.I.L.L.A.I.N. HQ,Emily is being put in the jail cell as the Dark Monster explained that he wants the energy from the Dimensional Remote to mix it with the energy of the RipZipper once he have all of the pieces Cillian got so he can rule both the Cartoon Heroes Dimension and the Phineas and Ferb Dimension. At Heroes HQ,Cillian told Stacy that V.I.L.L.A.I.N. have captured Emily as their hostage and speculated that the Dark Monster might want to trade the pieces he found with her.Emily-2,who has the feeling that she should help them,devise a plan to recue Emily (with CMCs messing with some Heroes Tech).Meanwhile,Emily is upset that she ended up in the jail cell.She then saw a CH Universe variation of herself who is also captured by V.I.L.L.A.I.N..CH Emily explained that she's a fortune teller and she had forseen for what would happen if the Dark Monster mix the Dimensional Remote and the RipZipper's energy. Outside the V.I.L.L.A.I.N. HQ,the cast of EKDC and CH are outside,staring 'Operation:Rescue Emily'.Both Phineases distract the guards with their inventions while the others head inside the HQ.Just as they head inside,they got cornered by the guards from the inside.The Cutie Mark Warriors tell them to move on as they battle the guards.Meanwhile,Emily told CH Emily that her friends will put a stop to the monster's plan. On the other side of the HQ,the other cast except Cillian are trapped in a giant glass dome.Emily-2 told Cillian to rescue Emily.Cillian takes his leave as the others tries to figure out how to escape the dome. In the main room,Cillian manage reach there and freed both Emilys.They quickly escape using the teleporter. On the outside,they are cornered by the Villianizers but the others arrived just in time as Emily-2 beat up one of the henchmen with her Baseball Launcher.The Dark Monster then showed up,claiming that he will soon rule both dimensions.Cillian remarks on how he can't finish the RipZipper due to one more part being missing.Emily,realizing that the CMWs give her the RipZipper's piece gives the piece to Cillian.Cillian then completes the RipZipper and use it to open the portal and sent him between Time and Space.The Dark Monster got sucked into it.He then says his last words:"THIS ISN'T OVER CILLIAN DARCY AND EMILY KINNEY! MAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHA"."That's kinda harsh" Emily remarked.Cillian then destroyed the RipZipper with his Power Sword,hoping that it will never be used for evil again. Emily use the remote to open the portal to her universe as the EKDC cast bid farewell to the CH cast.CH Emily mentions that they are very nice heroes.The episode then ended showing both shows' characters having a party. 'Songs' *Takin' Care Of Things 'End Credits' The CMCs and the Fireside Girls continue their conversation about the CMCs meddling with Emily's Dimensional Travelling.It ends with Katie accepting the fact that they really are trying to experience the action. 'Background Information' *This,along with the next episode,is a crossover between Cartoon Heroes and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis and they're counted as a Cartoon Heroes episodes (though Cillian made a cameo in three episodes of Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series). *The episode took place after the EKDC episodes That's So Emily and Katie in the House. 'Continuity' TBA Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Fanon Works